


Unapologetically Ben

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: A fill for kitzombie - “You know, sometimes I think about toning it down and then I remember who I am.”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Unapologetically Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantdowithoutyou (asofterkit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofterkit/gifts).



> Thanks for clicking 
> 
> There aren't really any warnings I can think of, if you see anything that should be warned for please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ben, what the hell have you done?” Lola stormed into the flat, Callum glancing up from the sofa in confusion. 

“What’s he done now?” He asked, gaze flickering from the furious blonde to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall as though he wasn’t being shouted at. 

“He,” Lola growled, pointing at Ben. “Has been going round telling Lexi and her mates that when boys and girls kiss it makes the puppies cry, and if they ever let boys kiss them all the puppies will be sad.” 

Callum glanced back over at Ben who was grinning down at the ground, shoulders shaking with laughter. Despite his best attempts, a smile pulled at Callum’s lips too. 

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that Lo,” He replied evenly, trying to not sound amused. And failing miserably if the glare Lola turned on him was any indication. 

“What’s so bad,” She said slowly, as if talking to an idiot, and it felt like she was. “Is that every time any of them have seen men and women kiss since, they start screaming at them to think about the puppies. I have had to explain to seven very unimpressed parents that Lexi’s dad is a complete and utter-" 

She was cut off by Ben snorting with laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Even Callum started to snicker, covering his mouth when Lola whirled back to face him, mouth opening in anger. 

“Oh, forget it, you’re as bad as each other. You,” She grabbed Ben’s hand and made him look up at her, still laughing. “Are going to be the one explaining at school, understand? I’ve spent all of today trying to convince her mates parent’s that she’s not being raised in some weird anti-heterosexual cult.” 

That really caught Ben’s attention and he clung onto the back of the sofa as he laughed, tears beginning to stream down his face. On the sofa Callum was turning pink as he laughed breathlessly. Neither acknowledged Lola's irritated groan, or her stomping out of the flat. 

When they finally caught their breath, they made eye contact and dissolved back into helpless giggles. Only when their ribs were aching and tears rolled down their faces did they finally manage to stop, Ben bent over the sofa and Callum clutching his stomach. 

“Well,” Callum said breathlessly, trying to regain control and fight the laughter bubbling at his throat. “You’ve certainly made an impression on Lexi’s mates.” 

Spluttering slightly, Ben wiped his eyes with his hand, pushing himself to stand upright. “In my defence, I didn’t realise they’d take it quite so literally.” He paused, looking down at Callum thoughtfully. “An anti-heterosexual cult. Not a bad shout, would mean not having to worry about Lex getting involved with boys-" 

“Don’t.” Callum interrupted, head shaking as he tried to control the grin still adorning his face. “You can’t convince your daughter straight people are evil.” 

“I’m not.” Ben replied, head tilted cockily. It struck Callum that Ben wasn’t actually attempting to argue with him, and was actually just being frustratingly contrary for the sake of it. “If that’s how people wanna take it that’s on them. I will be as gay as I like around my little girl.”

“Do you ever think about toning it down for the sake of your daughter?” Callum asked, beginning to understand Lola’s exasperation. Ben really was not sorry. 

Ben hummed in consideration before replying. “You know, sometimes I think about toning it down and then I remember who I am. And that is a massive gay. I’m not gonna let Lexi grow up thinking her daddy condones opposite sex relationships.” 

Callum rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and flopped back into the sofa. “Whatever you say, big gay. You’ve still gotta explain to Lexi’s mates’ families though.” 

Flopping down on the sofa beside him, Ben shrugged. “They’ll be too taken in by our gay charisma to bother about anything else.” 

“Our? Why am I involved? This is your doing.” 

Snickering, Ben knelt over Callum, cupping his jaw. “Oh Callum, you sweet boy. You’re my boyfriend. That means my mess is your mess. Now, you’d best go prepare to deal with a bunch of annoyed heterosexual parents at pickup today.”

With a groan Callum shoved Ben off of him and rose to head to the bathroom. Over his shoulder he called, “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“All part of my charm baby.” Ben replied from the sofa. “Don’t forget to wear something gay!” 

Hearing Callum’s exasperated laughter filled Ben with a pleased warmth. There was no way he was going to tone down any aspect of himself, from his gayness to his sarcasm, especially when it amused his boyfriend so much. 

He was Ben Mitchell, and he wasn’t willing to compromise on that for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are really appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
